


Thinking Out Loud

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Wedded bliss, because Ed Sheeran is ruining everyone's lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed Sheeran wrote a song...and its probably going to be played at Harry and Louis' wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

It’s an hour before the big moment.

 

They’ve been waiting for this for years; since “oops” and “hi” if they were really being honest. Through days of ups and downs, dozens of tattoos, their first public kiss where their hands shook from a combination of nerves and excitement but they just squeezed each other’s fingers and let it happen, the first time they got to call each other “boyfriend” in an interview; the hundreds of lyrics written for their past, present and future, when they told their family and friends they were finally, officially going to make honest men out of each other after all the mock proposals and rings given out…this time, it was going to be for real.

 

Harry sat on the balcony twisting the first headscarf Louis ever bought him mindlessly through his fingers as he listened to the white noise behind him; Niall’s familiar cackle as he bustled from room to room, his mother handing Zayn another tissue and murmuring quietly to him, Liam and Gemma bickering over the playlist for the hundredth time. It was oddly calming.

 

Not that he was nervous; no he had never been more ready for anything in his life. He closed his eyes for a moment and let the memories of the last few years flicker past like a home movie before he finally landed on the moment he was looking for.

 

"I’d marry you Harry."

 

Louis had said it so softly, so sincere. Harry would never have believed it would come true.

 

"Harry?"

 

Harry snapped out of his daydream, turning to face his mum.

 

"It’s time baby."

 

Harry nodded, tucking the scarf into his pocket.

 

Something old.

 

He grabbed his mums hands and leaned over as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, and helped him into the velvety tuxedo jacket.

 

Something new.

 

They walked down the stairs and were greeted by Lux, who unfastened a bracelet from around her wrist and moved to put it on Harry.

 

Something borrowed.

 

The finally made their way to the beach where Louis was shifting back and forth on his feet at the alter. Harry’s breath caught in his throat.

 

Louis turned around and beamed at him. His eyes sparkled.

 

Something blue.

 

Harry stumbled a bit when he finally reached him.

 

"Oops,"

 

"Hi."

 

This was finally, the big moment.

 

 

The held onto each other’s trembling hands as they recited their vows; making promises of sickness and in health that they had already swore to do years ago, but now it was _real_. Louis vowed to always find Harry the ripest bananas and fanciest headscarves, while Harry bit back a giggle, opting for a simple ‘and I’ll always make you strong’

 

They shared their first married kiss on the beach at sunset.

 

It couldn’t get more perfect...

 

Until their first dance.

 

[ _'Thinking Out Loud'_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpyfrixXBqU)

 

_‘When your legs don’t work like they used to before, and I can’t sweep you off your feet’_

 

Louis tucked his face into Harry’s neck, smiling against the warm skin, remembering the first time he jumped into Harry’s arms without even thinking twice about it.

 

_‘Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love, will your eyes still smile from your cheek’_

 

He leaned his head away, poking Harry in the prominent dimple that hadn’t left his face since they slipped each other’s rings on their fingers.

 

_‘And darling I will be loving you til you’re 70, and baby my heart will still fall as hard at 23’_

 

Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Hey, you. What are thinking about?”

 

_‘And I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious way, maybe just the touch of a hand, or me I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you right now…’_

 

Louis fixed a hand on the small of his back, pulling him in closer. “Remember the first time we held hands? It wasn’t as boyfriends, but I knew that I loved you. Think I loved you when I met you in that bathroom all those years ago,”

 

_‘So honey now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart, and I’m thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are’_

 

Harry moved their linked hands, placing them over his heart, murmuring quietly in his ear, “Is it a cliché to say that I loved you before I even met you?” Louis shook his head, whispering back. “No. That venue was quite special to us after all.”

 

_‘When my head’s overgone and my memory fades, and the crowds don’t remember my name, when my hands don’t play the strings the same way, I know you will still love me the same’_

 

He felt Harry’s smile. Then again…he always did. Even when they were apart. “So, you’ll still love me when I’m old and grey and wheezing out ‘What Makes You Beautiful?”

 

_‘Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it’s ever green, baby your smile forever in my mind in memory’_

 

“100%, yeah. I’ll be there right by your side singing along, love. Someone has to do the na na na na’s.”

 

Harry threw his head back, his loud cackle booming out over the music. People started to clink their glasses, chanting ‘kiss, kiss, kiss’

 

Louis reached up to grasp his cheeks, running his thumbs along the flushed skin. Harry ducked down to meet his lips. They both took a breath.

 

“I love you.”

 

_Take me in your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_And I’m thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday present for the lovely Dina, thank you so much for the beautiful edits xoxo  
> you can find more of her painful manips at babyoflouis on tumblr


End file.
